Blueprint
Warning Currently you can buy any Blueprint/s (except for the Janky House) for only 1 Creativerse-gameworld each, as Blueprints are world-bound. '''You can re-use Blueprints on the same world over and over again, but not on any other game-world. '''The blueprint-system is currently discussed and is likely to change with the next update (R26). If you have lost Blueprints due to deleting your world/s, please write an e-mail to Playful to claim them back! Basic information Buildings made from Blueprints currently have no special features. They are not "indestructible" nor inaccessible for other players. Currently there are also no rewards to receive for completing Blueprints "correctly". Blueprints are merely suggesting where to place blocks as they are designed to make building large structures together with friends. Blueprints will not build themselves by being "filled" with the correct materials. You have to activate the cornerstones after placing them and then you will be shown floating small blocks within the gameworld suggesting where to place the according blocks that you have collected and/or crafted. You can change the suggested materials in the blueprint by dragging blocks from your inventory to change the suggestions, and you can also additionally freely change the design of the house that you are actually building in the gameworld in all sorts of way. Buying and "claiming" Blueprints '''are building plans you can purchase in the Store (minus Janky House which is a free starting blueprint in every new game). After buying the Blueprint it will show up as an item in the inventory of your character in every world you play in. To use it, you have to "claim" Blueprints that you have bought in one of your gameworlds. Then the Blueprint will be usable in this world and not show up in your character's inventory on any other world any longer. After claiming the Blueprint, the icon you get will change into a cornerstone (looking much like the Janky House item that you now get for free). Placing the cornerstone This item '''can be placed from your inventory into the game-world (using the quick-bar). By interacting with it (right-click or "f" as the default key) this cornerstone will then show you the blue outlines of the planned house, so you can see how it will fit onto the ground. You can take the cornerstone and place it somewhere else or turn it until you're satisfied. All blocks or things (like mushrooms, shrubs, rimecones etc.) on the ground that overlay with the blueprint should of course be removed so building-blocks can be placed there instead. Changing materials and tracking materials Once you've chosen and cleared up an area that you deem fitting, then right-click on the cornerstone. In this list you can see what kinds of blocks, materials and/or items are suggested for this building. You can change the list to your liking by dragging alternative blocks from your inventory over the respective icons of the materials that you want to have exchanged. There's also a "track-"function that you can use to see the required materials on your screen while you go gather them (just like for the crafting recipes). Activating the cornerstone and building the structure When you're done collecting and changing materials, activate the cornerstone. Now small ghostly block-suggestions will start floating next to the cornerstone - they indicate where you should put which block/material to build this house following the blueprint. Now you have to actually build the house/temple etc. by replacing the ghostly suggestions with real blocks. Whenever you fill in one more block, more ghostly suggestions close to it will start to show up, so in time you will be shown the whole building bit by bit. Completing the Blueprint You don't have to fill in everything 100% correctly, as the blueprint is just a "suggestion". The features of the cornerstone is designed to help you building together with others and also with finding holes where blocks are still missing and the like. So you can of course use any Blueprint as merely an inspiration and change it however you like, skip some blocks, add others somewhere else. Once you're satisfied, click on the cornerstone again to deactivate it and take the cornerstone up. You can put it into your storage and you can reuse it as often as you wish in the one world where you have claimed the blueprint. Janky House *Cost: Free *Complexity: Very Low *Blocks Required: 123 Wishing Well *Cost: *200 Coins *Complexity: Low *Blocks Required: 710 Treehouse *Cost: 750 Coins *Complexity: High *Blocks Required: 8,334 Floating Island *Cost: 1500 Coins *Complexity: Extreme! *Blocks Required: 14,130 Tower Castle *Cost: 500 Coins *Complexity: Medium *Blocks Required: 5,843 Gazebo *Cost: 250 Coins *Complexity: Low *Blocks Required: 1,008 Traditional House *Cost: 300 Coins *Complexity: Medium *Blocks Required: 2,539 Pigsy Statue *Cost: 350 Coins *Complexity: Medium *Blocks Required: 2,374 Wooden Fort *Cost: 1100 Coins *Complexity: Medium *Blocks Required: 13,839 Blueprints temporarily removed from Store since R23: *Stilt House *Modern House